The Loud House
United States |channel = Nickelodeon |production = Nickelodeon Animation Studio |animation = Jam Filled Entertainment (a division of Boat Rocker Media)}} The Loud House is an American animated television series created by Chris Savino, and produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio for Nickelodeon. The series is inspired by Savino's own "chaotic life growing up in a huge household", and follows a boy named Lincoln, who lives at home with his ten sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. Four seasons of the show have been greenlit containing 26 episodes each. The series premiered on May 2, 2016. The name of the series is a pun on the phrase "loud house", which means a very noisy house, and also a reference to the Loud family's constant mess. This is the first cartoon created and directed by Savino himself, as in the other cartoons he worked on, he was only the producer, or storyboard artist. However, on October 19th, 2017, Chris Savino was fired for sexual misconduct allegations. Plot Welcome to the Loud House! Home to Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily and… Lincoln Loud! As the only brother in the house with five older sisters, five younger sisters, and one bathroom, life in the Loud house can get pretty crazy. From unwanted makeovers to exploding science experiments to getting the perfect seat for the family road trip, there's no problem too large--or bedroom too small-- for Lincoln! And despite all of the headaches, he wouldn't have it any other way. Lincoln's secret to surviving in the Loud House? Always have a plan also along with his sisters. And with a little help from his best friend Clyde, Lincoln can handle anything his sisters throw at him. Often during the series from the beginning, the important thing is to love between Lincoln and his sisters. Lincoln often during the series to avoid problems and always to be loved by his sisters, occasionally breaks the fourth wall to explain to viewers the chaotic conditions and sibling relationships of the household, and continually devises plans to make his life in the house better. Episodes Characters Main Characters *'Lincoln Loud' (voiced by Sean Ryan Fox in the pilot, Grant Palmer Episodes 1-22, Collin Dean Episodes 23-70, and Tex Hammond Episodes 70-present) — At 11 years old, Lincoln is the only son and middle child of the Loud children; he is an avid reader of comic books and frequently speaks to the viewers about other things and on how he gets around the often chaotic conditions and sibling relationships of the household by finding creative solutions to his problems. *'Lori Loud' (voiced by Catherine Taber) — At 17 years old, Lori is the eldest of the Loud children. She is depicted as bossy, sarcastic, and condescending towards her siblings. Despite this, she cares deeply about her brother and sisters. She often talks on her smartphone and uses it to talk to her boyfriend Bobby. *'Leni Loud' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) — At 16 years old, she is the second oldest of the Loud children; Leni is depicted as a dumb blonde, who is kind and pretty, but is naive and lacks intelligence and awareness. She shows talents in fashion designing. *'Luna Loud' (voiced by Nika Futterman) — At 15 years old, she is the third oldest child of the Loud family; Luna is a free-spirited musician interested in rock and roll music, and she owns and plays an electric guitar and other instruments. *'Luan Loud' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) — At 14 years old, she is fourth oldest of the Loud children; Luan is fond of practical jokes and comedy. She wears braces, has squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes, and owns a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts. *'Lynn Loud' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) — At 13 years old, she is the fifth oldest of the Loud children; Lynn is very energetic and competitive and often engages in sports and other physical activities. *'Lucy Loud' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) — At 8 years old, she's the fifth youngest of the Loud children; Lucy is a cynical, deadpan and sarcastic gothic girl, who dresses in black and has an interest in poetry and gothic fiction. She has very pale skin and long black hair that conceals her eyes. Lucy also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings. *'Lana Loud' (voiced by Grey Griffin) — At 6 years old, she is Lola's identical twin sister and fourth youngest of the Loud Family. Unlike her sister, she is a fun-loving tomboy who loves to get her hands dirty, which often annoys Lola. She is also a skilled mechanic and plumber. *'Lola Loud' (voiced by Grey Griffin) — At 6 years old, she and Lana are identical twin sisters and the third youngest of the children. Lola is a bratty girly-girl, who dresses in pink princess attire and acts as a tattletale for the family. She and Lana are missing their front teeth. *'Lisa Loud' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) — At 4 years old, she is the second youngest of the Loud children; Lisa is a child prodigy, who has graduated college with a PhD and often engages in complex equations and experiments. She wears large glasses and speaks with a lateral lisp. *'Lily Loud' (voiced by Grey Griffin) — At 15 months, the youngest child of the Loud family; Lily is an infant, who tends to defecate in her diaper and leave a foul stench, which disgust her older siblings. She can walk independently and can be carried by one of her siblings for longer distances. *'Clyde McBride' (voiced by Caleel Harris Seasons 1-3 and Andre Robinson Season 3-present) — At 11 years old, he is Lincoln's best friend, who serves as a wingman to him in his exploits. He is an only child and spends almost all of his time with Lincoln. Clyde harbors an unrequited crush on Lori. Production Chris Savino based The Loud House on his own experiences growing up in a large family. He pitched the idea to Nickelodeon in 2013 as a 2½-minute short for their annual Animated Shorts Program. In June 2014, Nickelodeon announced that The Loud House had been picked up for a season of 13 episodes. The episode order was later increased to 26. Early in development, the Loud family was originally going to be a family of rabbits, and instead of 11 children, there were going to be 26, a reference to the fact that rabbits can reproduce so quickly. An employee at Nickelodeon suggested to Savino that it would be best if the characters were humans. At first, Savino disliked the idea, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that the characters being human was a much better decision, as it felt more realistic and relatable, so he changed the characters from rabbits to humans, and also lowered the number of children from 26 to 11 in order to make things less complicated. This abandoned concept was eventually explored in the Season 3 episode, "White Hare". Before Leni became the character she is now, she was originally going to be an overweight 8-year-old who "didn't know her own strength." The decision to change Leni into who she is now is currently unknown, but one popular theory is that it was to make her fit in with the other characters, design wise. Before it was decided that Lincoln would be the middle child, he was initially going to be placed in either with his older sisters or younger sisters. Eventually, it was decided that Lincoln would be best suited perfectly in the middle, as it made sense thematically. Jam Filled Entertainment, a Canadian-based animation studio located in Ottawa (now owned by Boat Rocker Media), animates the whole series digitally with Toon Boom Harmony software. Animation notes *The show's animation style has been inspired by various newspaper comics: **The backgrounds are more crudely styled than those of the characters, and the detailing of paper can be seen. The episode title cards are also in the style of such. **Certain things don't move, such as the flag at Lincoln's school. *Occasionally, some characters are drawn with their eyebrows floating above their eyes, or partially detached from their head. *All characters have white eyes with black pupils instead of colored eyes. In addition, when a character's eyes are closed, the lids are usually shadowed in a darker color than their skin. *Characters only have four fingers. *According to Chris Savino, the more feminine a female character is, the more eyelashes they'll have. **This is most evident on Leni and Lola, since they're the two most feminine sisters in the family. Lynn also had more than two eyelashes in the past as shown in "Deal Me Out". *To add the feel of 20th century cartoons, Mom and Dad's faces are blocked and usually seen from chin down. Other adults avert this. The trope is discontinued in the second season premiere episode "11 Louds a Leapin'". According to Chris Savino on his Instagram, the reason why he concealed the parents' faces during Season 1 is to visually empower the Loud kids to solve their own problems. Reception The Loud House became the number-one children's animated series on television within its first month on the air. Throughout May 2016, it received an average of 68% more viewers in its target audience of children aged 6–11 than broadcasts on Nickelodeon in May of the previous year. It became the network's highest-rated program (as of June 2016) after SpongeBob SquarePants, holding an average Nielsen rating of 4.9 among the 2–11 demographic at the time. The Los Angeles Times cited The Loud House as a major factor in maintaining Nickelodeon's position as the highest-rated children's network in summer 2016. During the show's fourth week of premieres, Cyma Zarghami announced that it was continuing to draw more viewers than any other program on the channel. The show's highest-rated episode, with 2.28 million viewers upon its premiere, is "Two Boys and a Baby". This was the first episode to air after it was announced that Howard and Harold McBride would be debuting on the program. The first episode of The Loud House shown in prime time, "11 Louds a Leapin'", was the seventh most-viewed telecast across all U.S. households on Friday, November 25, 2016. Trivia *The title of this series has three meanings: **It's the main setting of the show. **It's literally a loud/noisy house. **It's the last name of the family who resides there. *For the creation of the show, Savino took some art concepts from different comic strips like Peanuts and Dennis the Menace. He also based it on some of his first works like Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnold!, and Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. *Since the show has LGBT characters, it was banned in several countries, where the situations are different. *The way that the Loud parents' faces were never seen in the first season resembles earlier cartoons, like the parents from , Mac's mom from , the humans from (whose faces are never seen), and Ms. Bellum from (which Chris Savino previously worked on). *According to Chris Savino, the show was originally going to be about a boy rabbit with 26 sisters. He wanted to change that because a show with human characters would be more realistic. **In Season 3, this concept was in the episode "White Hare". *In an interview with Chris Savino, it takes approximately 10 months to make a single episode. ar:منزل لاود de:Willkommen bei den Louds el:The Loud House es:The Loud House he:על הסדרה id:The Loud House ja:ザ・ラウド・ハウス ms:The Loud House pl:Harmidom pt-br:The Loud House ru:Мой шумный дом tl:The Loud House